Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) are becoming increasingly effective in a host of applications, including the delivery of missiles and/or other devices that could be launched from an UAV. Typically, however, UAVs are relatively small and lightweight. As such, the force imposed upon a UAV as a result of launching a missile therefrom imposes a significant moment on the UAV. The resulting motion could result in loss of target track, loss of illumination capability, flight instabilities, and the like.
One conventional approach to ameliorating the effects of launch forces is to use a mechanical counter-weight to offset the forces. Such an approach is disadvantageous, however, as it may significantly increase the weight of the UAV, perhaps to the point where the UAV would either be inoperable, or unable to carry the desired payload and supporting equipment.